The Death of Lynne Whitehead
The Harpers all go to Toronto to pay their respects to Lynne Whitehead, who has died in this episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Scene One: Toronto, Ontario. The Harpers and assorted friends have all desecended on this, the largest of Canada cities, for a funeral. Offscreen, Lynne Whitehead Corwin, Dylan's maternal grandmother, has passed away. Dylan is in the study, talking with his step-grandfather, David. DAVID: I am so glad you and the family could come, Dyl. Lynne was glad to see you before she passed on. DYLAN: Adam and I were glad to come, and it was good that Lynne had a good day enough for her to be able to be with the twins. DAVID: I think it was fantastic that they were able to be here. I know we met them at the adoption, but it was great to be able to spend some time with them. Have they become settled? ADAM (leading Derek in): Yes, quite well. The twins play with their cousins all the time. Derek here plays with Sammy and A.J. all the time. DYLAN (to Adam) Everything ok? ADAM: Yeah, Derek missed you. (Derek runs to Dylan who picks him up.) DYLAN: You missed me, huh? (Derek nods. He is still a bit shy, due to the abuse he had suffered from his hated mother) DAVID: He'll get through it. ADAM: Yeah, he will, I am sure of that. DEREK: I love you both. (Dylan hugs his son tightly, Adam and David joins the duo.) DYLAN: We love you too, Derek. Now, Daddy Dylan has some things he has to talk about with Grandpa David. Daddy Adam will take you to go and play. DEREK (agreeably): K, see ya, Grandpa David. (Adam takes a giggling Derek out of the room. David and Dylan smiled) DAVID: I can tell you are a good father, Dylan. You and Adam do well in caring for them. DYLAN: Thanks, Grandfather, Adam and the twins are my world, as well as my family. DAVID: Have you contacted Aunt Maureen? DYLAN: I left her a voice message, and she called me back last night. She told me that she couldn't attend due to a major trial she was involved with. She did send a floral arrangement. (Enter Susan, David's daughter, and Dylan's aunt and former mother in-law.) SUSAN: Dyl. How are you doing, darling? DYLAN: I am doing well, mum. Adam and the kids keep me going. SUSAN: I am sure of that. Derek and Ashley gave me a huge hug, although they did not know who I was. DYLAN: Didn't Adam tell them that you are my aunt/former mother in-law? SUSAN (grinning): Yes, he did. I was so pleased to hear that you and Adam came up here to spend some time with your grandmother. DYLAN: Things were quiet down in Boston, and Sheila and Allen were willing to watch the house. It was also time for a vacation and I promised Grandmother that she would meet her great-grandchildren. Derek made her a beautiful picture in school. We pinned it in her room. DAVID: Well, I am glad everyone was able to come up for the funeral. DYLAN: Yeah, we're all here. SUSAN: Have you seen Monica? (The Monica she was referring to was her brother's former wife, Monica McAndrews) DYLAN: She sent word. She was on assignment in Ottawa, and she was unable to come. She also sent a floral arrangement. SUSAN: I saw it. It was lovely. DAVID: I suppose we should go out there. DYLAN: Yeah, we should be. (Susan, Dylan and David go out into the main room where everyone is sitting around and relaxing and the children are playing.) Scene Two: The living room of the Corwin home. It is after the funeral of Lynne. Everyone is talking about the funeral and enjoying some dinner. The children were eating at their own table, while Elspeth Bennett, Maggie's grandmother, is helping with them. ELSPETH: Enjoy your meal, darlings. SAMMY: It's good, Granny Elspeth. (Looks at her concerned) Aren't you eating? ELSPETH: I will, honey. Don't you worry about ol' Granny Elspeth. I will be all right. COURTNEY SUE: That is my brother, he is concerned about everyone. DEREK (shyly): Have a roll, Granny Elspeth? (Elspeth is touched. She hugs Derek) ELSPETH: Thank you, my darling. (The scene is not missed on the adults) SHEILA: That is so sweet. HANNAH: Elspeth loves them all. She dotes on everyone, not just Maggie. ADAM: So does Derek and Ashley's grandparents. They met Catherine, A.J., the quads and Maggie as well. ALLEN: I remember. The kids went with Derek and Ashley when they went to see their grandparents. WENDY: It is good that the Asburys are old friends of the family. They enjoyed the kids. ANYSSA: Courtney Sue told me that Mrs. Asbury got her hooked on Boston history. DYLAN: Really? BRYAN: Yep, now Courtney Sue wraps herself into all things Boston. I think she loves it. COURTNEY: I took little Courtney Sue to the Gardiner Museum. She was entranced. ROSEMARY: When was that? COURTNEY: Last week. Joliette had a couple of tickets and she couldn't use them, so she gave them to me, and I asked Anyssa to take Courtney Sue with. ROSEMARY (relieved): Ok. Sometimes, I forget that Joliette is also a wealthy heiress besides being a nurse. (Enter Joliette) JOLIETTE: I have a season pass, Rose. If you want, I can bring someone else. Anyone I want. ROSEMARY: Good idea, Jolie. I will be glad for that. JOLIE (Joliette's namesake): That's MY name! (Everyone laughs, even Jolie) ASHLEY: We know. SAMMY: I think Aunt Rose was referring to Aunt Joliette. JOLIE (stymied): Oh. Sorry Aunt Rose. ROSEMARY: It's all right, sweetie. Aunt Rosie gets confused between you two also. JOLIE: May I be excused, Mommy? ANYSSA: Yes, sweetie, you may. (Jolie gets up and runs out to play with her handheld football game) COURTNEY: Where did she get that handheld football game? SUSAN: That was me. ANYSSA: She really has taken to it. SUSAN: It used to be John's. I tried to find something similar to it. ALLEN: Where did you get it, Susan? SUSAN: I found it on eBay. WENDY: And it still works? SUSAN: Yep. And Jolie took to it pretty well. (Everyone watches as Jolie plays her game) ANYSSA: It keeps her quiet. (Everyone is quiet as they say a prayer for Lynne.) Scene Three, the next day. A cemetery in Toronto. Lynne Whitehead is laid to rest. Everyone is quiet. Dylan, Rosemary, Hannah, their spouses and their children are watching the grave of their grandmother being lowered. DYLAN: Rest in peace, Grandmother. HANNAH: You are free of pain. ROSEMARY: You are safe and whole now, Grandmother. MICHAEL: Rest in peace, Lynne. You are with George and Shelby. SUSAN: Godspeed, Mother. DAVID: Rest in peace, my darling Lynne. (Everyone files out of the graveyard, and they head back to ready themselves to go back to Boston. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Funeral episodes